Moonless Night
by AmbertheCat
Summary: There comes a day where a selection must be made and a sacrifice is taken in order to ensure the protection of the regions. Most people are lucky to not be chosen however there are still that unlucky few that are. And with the balance altered with this selection a new evil is coming and only the Selected can convince the Family Heirs to help save the world...but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Selection - Sinnoh/Hoenn/Kanto

The night was dark and cold all around the Sinnoh Region. The lights around the city were dimly lit as the unfortunate family members gathered for the selection that was going to happen. It was close to midnight as the group hugged their family members. Surrounding the group of families was a dark mist that mixed with the darkness of the night, it was hardly noticeable. But they knew it was there and that was enough for them to not approach it. Sitting off to the side was a family of three, all males. Each looking close to each other in appearance.

The father was rough looking with dark purple hair, he was sitting crossed legged in the middle of his sons, keeping an eye on where the mist would open up to show the Family who protects Sinnoh. Next to the father was the oldest son, sitting there holding his arms close. His long dark purple hair was pulled into a low ponytail as his eyes watched whatever movement from dark mist, clearly in a memory of the distance past. The last and youngest son was sitting with an emotionless expression on his face. His shaggy plum purple hair was covering his eyes as he waited for the event to be over with.

Silence was ringing around the courtyard that they had gathered in, no sound from the city that surrounded them as the time slowly and carefully passed on. Finally a clock nearby echoed with the sounds of midnight. It made many flinch from the sudden sound in the silent night, few even started to break down into tears as the black mist opened up a little. A tall woman with dark blue hair walked out, her appearance was of a simple dark tan dress with small flowers off the side of the bust.

Black bat wings were folded up behind her and a forked tail curled around her legs as she walked into the circle. Her dark blue eyes watching each family member as she walked around the circle. Her face was lovely as her lips were pulled in a kind smile that led most to their death. Following after her was a figure cloaked in a dark black cape that was easily taller than the woman who walked in first.

The woman glided over and around the families as she looked at each of them. She stopped in front of a family that had a blonde son who was sitting impatiently, his eyes stared at the ground and gilded all around never staying in one place twice. The woman watched him for a moment before she walked on, stopping at another family this one with a boy with glasses, she didn't stay over by him for very long as she saw the three males with very similar appearances. Stopping in front of the father, she knelt down and carefully watched him.

Her eyes searched his before she watched the other two, seeing the oldest son avoid her eyes but the youngest held her gaze. Showing no fear but also no emotion. Straightening up, she snapped her fingers, which summoned more of the cloaked beings. Mist pooling around them as they surrounded the family. As the mist surrounded the family of three, the mist that once surrounded the other families disappeared, which caused for the other families to run out and leave as fast as they could.

Leaving the family chosen, she pointed to the youngest son causing the mist to surround him and leaving his family alone was member of the Family who protected Sinnoh left with the chosen one.

The selection was made: The Shinji Family…Paul Shinji

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the city of LaRousse the sun was high in the sky as many sat watching, waiting for the blockage. The solar eclipse was this day as well as the day that the Family would come down in search of the sacrifice of the millennium. Many were at ease since they weren't chosen to sit in the circle down in the forest park. But for those who sat there, it was a waiting game. Sitting in the circle, the silver mist like air that was coming from the lake nearby. Many couldn't understand why they were gathered so early. As they heard that the choosing was to take place in the red night, which no one really understood what that meant.

Sitting in the circle was the mayor of the city with his family. Mayor Hayden was sitting there holding his wife and infant daughter as the only son was sitting close to them. The mayor had a plan in case in of his members was chosen.

With the solar eclipse slowly crossing the sun, the sky slowly turned red as the once lush green trees and grass turned to an autumn red and orange. Many were staring at the sun with their hands shielding their eyes from the unnatural light. As the light hit its peak, the Family came near, crossing the lake from the darkness from the other side. Two members, a tall male with dark hair and brown eyes stood at the edge of the lake nearest to the gathered families.

Next to him was a woman member of the family, her hair was a soft brown while her eyes seemed to be a deep shade of blue. They said nothing as they walked around, hand in hand. Turning to the families as they walked around the group, They turned to the family of the region's young Professor's only son. They looked at each other before they walk around looking some more. They walked around slowly and watched each member, until the woman saw the mayor's family. Her eyes landing on the only son, his green hair standing out more so they the rest of his family.

Pulling away from the male she was with, she walked over and stared at the young boy. The male noticed the woman leave his side before he followed after her, standing right next to her as he watched the boy with interest. The woman knelt down and watched him carefully. The silence that was once in the air was broken as the father tried to use his plan to get his family free. His plan?

Offer so much money to buy his family's freedom from the Selection.

All of his attempts were for not as they ignored the man's voice. The male glared at the mayor which silenced him as the wife nodded to the male. A small smile tugged at their lips as they snapped twice for the mist to gather around the boy to separate him from his family. The mother was crying as she held her daughter but reached out to try to grab her only son. Tears running down her face. The father holding her back as tears ran down his as well, watching his son who was struggling against the watery red mist.

Soon enough the solar eclipse was over, once over the boy and the man and woman were gone...as the Selection was made: The Hayden Family… Drew Hayden.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lone mother stared at the letter in her hand. Tears threatened to fall as she sat on the sandy beach with her only son. She knew it was a small possibility that either her or her son could be chosen, but the very thought terrified her. Memories of her late husband being chosen when she was pregnant with her son entered her mind as she held her boy close. Her love was taken from her and now she might just lose her son as well.

The sky was bright as the harsh sun rained down on the families that were gathered on the beach. Many held their families close, though there was a few who were alone, just staring at the same letter in their hands. The mother looked at her letter again, wishing it would disappear and then wake up finding that the day was just a bad dream.

She was awakened from her thoughts at the sound of the waves parting, showing the three cloaked figures of the selection. They seemed to glide across the sand as they separated from each other. Each walking around, looking at each of the families and loners that had gathered.

One stopped in front of the lone mother and her son she flinched as the figure lightly touched her hair before turning it hand to her son, who was napping on her lap. The figure watched the son for a moment, obviously shocked at the sleeping member. A soft chuckle reached the lone mothers ears as the figure kept watching the boy; causing the mother to hold onto her son tighter.

Soon the other two member gather over where the one was in front of the mother. With a clap of the hands the boy and the three were gone with a crashing over the waves, leaving a distraught mother crying loudly as she held onto where her son was last laying.

As the sounds of the crashing wave mixed with the wails of the mother, everyone knew, that the Selection was made: The Ketchum Family...Ash Ketchum…

 **XXXXXXXX**

Three figures were sitting around a house that they were given a long time ago as they did their own thing whilst being in the company of each other. A small girl with long bright dark blue hair and clear blue eyes was dancing, using the small black wings on her back to lift her up in the air as she danced to the music that was playing. A girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes was sitting on a lazy-boy chair sipping a cup of red liquid as she lazily read a magazine. And the last girl with carrot orange hair that was tied off to the side with sea green eyes was punching a punching bag as she hit in time with the music she heard in the background. Small fin like things were on the side near her ears and ankles.

Each of them was doing their own thing when a knock came to the door to the farthest right. This drew each of their attentions as the small girl stopped her music, the brunette put away her magazine and the carrot top took off her punching tape as she walked over to the door. Once she opened it the rooms lightly dimmed before familiar faces came into view as the lights came back on.

It was each of their families servant from over the years. They said nothing as their presence said everything. The Selection was made. Walking over they got ready to meet up with the Selected at the living quarters that all the Family shared for the time of the Selection. And this year, it was their turn.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **This idea was floating around in my head for the past few months, making it hard to concentrate on any of my other stories. Now that this is out and in the open tell me what you think about it. Pokemon was where I first started with my Fanfiction writing and perhaps where my love for writing started. Now I hope you all enjoy this story and the others I'm working on, leave a review or a follow if you would like to see more of this. Have yourselves a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Heirs

Sitting in a well furnished room was the three selected boys of the Selection. They watched the room for anything that moved. Coal black eyes of the Sinnoh Selection was watching the raven from the Kanto Selection, the Selected was still sleeping. It slightly made the plum haired teen wonder if he even knew what was going on during the time he was taken from his home. Soon after coal black met with emerald green. Nothing was said as they waited for whatever was to become of them.

The only sounds that came from around them was the sound of their own breathing with the occasional snore from the sleeping raven. From the windows, no sound of birds nor people. In a way it made them think that the place was abandoned. That no life was there. The lighting outside was dark, the sky was littered with clouds, barely any stars could be seen, as for the moon… It was full and dark red, ominous in a way. Trees of the surrounding area were lifeless and dark having their shadow taking them whole. All in all, the world around them was dark and evil.

Nothing changed as time went on. The moon stayed at the same place for over half the night they were awake for. The Raven was slowly waking up, chocolate brown eyes looked around confused. Taking a moment to look around the room he was in he saw the other two boys, but made no move to speak. It was like the air was dark and heavy. He didn't like it.

"What happened?" he whispered. The room seemed to be unmoved by his talking but he made no move to raise his voice like he normally would do.

"We were made the Selection." the green hair boy stated.

"I was chosen…" the raven stated for a moment before he looked sad. "I never got to say goodbye to my mom."

The two boy before said nothing as they never had a chance to say goodbye either.

Nothing was said after that as they waited for the outcome, since no one had answers for what would happen if you were one of the Selected.

Turning to the other two the raven spoke softly, careful not to speak so loudly since they didn't know what the Families would do to them if they were caught talking. Every child was told stories from older generations that the Families are ruthless and dangerous creatures, commanding creatures called Night Dwellers. Nothing is known about the Families and the Night Dwellers, only that the Selected never go back to their homes once chosen.

"So, I'm Ash. Who are you?" the raven stated as he turned to the only other forms of life in the room.

"Drew."

"Paul…"

With a nod they all sat and waited. Listening to the still silence. Time seemed to melted into one another as it passed. There was no clock. The moon never moved. Time seemed non-existent…

Their breathing seemed to hold as a sound echoed in the empty air. Sounds of footsteps, coming towards the room. The three pairs of eyes all turned to the one door. It was a double door, Paul had checked it and found the door wouldn't move for him. Either it was locked from the outside or something else was holding it close. Either way he couldn't move the door.

The footsteps came closer and stopped right in front of the door. Their breaths were held as they waited for the door to open to show what lies on the other side. Slowly the door knob shook and turned with very little resistance. The door opened slowly, showing the shadow figure covered in a tattered tan cloth. A Night Dweller…

It moved aside with no sound as it allowed a figure in. Three girls, around their age they guessed, entered. Looking more or less bored and not very interested in them.

One was a short long haired bluenette with cobalt blue eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top with a dark pink skirt, a white beanie on her head. Over all she looked like a normal teen, abit on the small side, if it wasn't for the black bat wings formed on her lower back and a forked black tail that waved around her as well.

The second to enter the room was a tall carrot orange haired girl with her hair pulled into a side ponytail, her eyes were viridian. She was dressed rather boy like compared to the first girl. Shorts and a pale yellow crop top. She seemed to be normal if not for the fins on the side of her neck and wrists.

The third that entered was a medium sized girl with chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her clothing choice was a simple red form fitting shirt with a pair of biker shorts. She looked like a normal teen, nothing really stood out like the other two.

The three girls just watched the three boys with mild interest as the door behind them slowly closed without a sound. It was a silent staring match for them. No one spoke that is until Ash started to feel uncomfortable with all the staring and odd silence. He moved to speak but the Night Dweller moved close to him, a eerie misty form of a hand formed around his neck stopping any sound that was about to be spoken from him.

Ash then wisely stopped talking or any attempts he was going to make.

The blue haired girl giggled at the scared look on his face as she skipped over, he was a little taller than her but she was still threatening when she spoke. "No speaking unless spoken to, got that little raven."

She giggled again at the color leaving his face as he nodded. Paul watched the girl and noticed she was almost the spitting image of the woman who took him from his family, while he wasn't in the best relationship with his older brother or father, he still loved them and knew they must have been scared when he was taken away. Seeing that he now held the small blue girls attention she walked over to where he was sitting, she was silent as she walked around him with a curious gaze as if she was appealing a piece of artwork or some sort of food she was deciding on eating.

"You must be my Chosen Selected...hmm you certaining look like something she would pick up for me…" she grinned as she leaned over him, To Paul she was really small but he could feel the power she held, she was pulsing with power and strength.

And he wasn't liking she was swording it over him.

"What's your given name?" She asked as she tilted his head up at him.

"..." She didn't take the silence all too well as she gripped his chin with her small fingers, tilting his face towards hers.

"I asked you a question human or would you rather be given a name from your new mistress?" She grinned a small canine could be seen, it was small but sharp looking.

"...Paul Shinji."

"Good now was that so hard." She said as he released her hand from his chin as it moved to his hair and caressed the side of his face as she stood back up at her small full height.

The carrot top girl walked over to the raven and knelt down in front of him, eyeing him carefully. "And your name?"

"Ash Ketchum."

She nodded as she looked over him, seemingly trying to find a flaw or something like that. Ash shifted a little as he didn't want to anger her but her eyes watching him made him feel uncomfortable. It felt weird to be looked at so closely by a girl for him.

The last girl with the blue sapphire eyes walked over to Drew, she stood in front of him and watched him carefully. Trying to find something wrong or perhaps she was looking to commit his appearance to memory, Drew didn't know, all he knew was that most girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes yet this girl looked unimpressed. So he tried to not show fear after all this girl was part the Families because that meant she wasn't human as well like the other two.

"You got a name human?" she asked, he was shocked at how soft her voice was.

"Drew."

The three girls hummed at them as they walked to the door. The Night Dweller stayed behind as they left. The three humans were a little on edge when the Night Dweller shifted into three creatures and approached them. " **We will prepare you for dinner."**

It's voice was dark and menacing. As they waved an arm towards a door that appeared out of nowhere. Waiting by the door the creature waited for the three humans to join it by the door. Slowly Paul, Drew and Ash went over. Ready to accept their fates of being the Selected. As they enter they saw it was a bathing chamber with different clothes off to the side for them to wear.

After the shower and changing they saw that they were teleported into a dining room. The three girls were sitting in their own chair along the table with their own foods. The over all the food looked like human food. The Night Dweller seemed to have had enough of them staring and forced them to kneel on the floor near the girl they belonged to before disappearing.

"So. We know your names. Time to tell you ours." The girl with blue hair smiled. "I am Dawn."

"Misty." The girl who was had her hair off to the side.

"May."

"And you needed to eat." Dawn waved at the food on the table. "After all, being a selected is no easy feat."

"Um...just what does a Selected do?" Ash asked as he slowly picked up a small bowl of grapes.

"In a way, its to help us take over the seal." May stated as she drank a red liquid from a wine glass.

"A seal?" Drew asked. He was certain being selected meant your death.

"It's to protect your world and ours from a darkness we must fight if it ever gets out." Misty stated.

"What's the darkness?" Paul asked.

"Our first creation. The older we get the more darkness we seek." Dawn stated.

"So we have to fight your family?" Ash paled.

"Not you. Us, you simply give us the strength for it if we need it."

"How?" Drew asked, not really sure he would like the answer.

"By giving us your blood." The three girls grinned as they looked at them.

"W-what?"

"Calm down." Misty stated. "We're not going to kill you."

"We're just going to use you as a bank for now." May stated.

"So until it's our time, enjoy your new home." And with that the three girl left the table with food for their Selected.

 **Sorry for the late post. I know it seems rushed but I promise the storyline is longer than this looks. Enjoy!**


End file.
